


等待飓风眼

by liyourumeng



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyourumeng/pseuds/liyourumeng
Summary: 久别重逢的故事。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	等待飓风眼

等待飓风眼

诺民诺，无差  
是小美人鱼系列，作响的铃铛后续

1

罗渽民从前是个人鱼，有几个人类好朋友，还有一个已经变成人类嫁去岸上寻找真爱的人鱼兄弟李东赫。后来趁着一次飓风，他也上岸了。

2

今天罗渽民时隔许久再见到李帝努，万万没料到会在这样一个场景。

是酒吧二层的一个包间里，和罗渽民关系还不错的一位公子哥今天过生日，正摆出架势，大拇指在纸牌一个角上揉搓一下，长出一口气后翻开，随即指节翻动的同时喉咙里发出阵声哀嚎。  
这补牌一翻翻爆了他身上所有的现金加两张信用卡。  
“还来吗？”  
“来不了了，再来我爸非打死我不可。”  
虽然钱夹里还有很多张卡可以继续让他造，但今儿可不行了，想要不被老爹打折另一只腿、断掉口粮，这就真的只能是最后一把，而且现在就连回家都得麻烦罗渽民联系人来接。

对面那波人换了新玩法，不知从哪儿摸出一个小巧的银灰色骰盅，扭过头来吆喝让罗渽民上台，罗渽民笑着摇头，他爱惜羽毛，这些东西从来是只看不摸。骰声开响，然后李帝努就那么来了。

罗渽民没想到自己一个电话打过去，会是钟辰乐有空来接他堂哥，更没想到对方带来了李帝努。

钟辰乐在这群富二代公子哥中的地位举足轻重，全因为他老子，当他一推开门被人瞄见，所有人都站起身来为他的到来捧场，连正在上头的赌徒也从节奏里分出两三句来邀请他跟注。  
刚刚输得把所有筹码都扫在地上的男人叫大钟，是和钟辰乐有点关系的一个堂亲哥哥，为了和钟家真正的小太子钟辰乐区分开，才被叫成大钟。  
大钟一条腿上架着支具，是上次把未成年女孩肚子搞大的时候他父亲打折的，另一条腿颤颤巍巍，等着不知道什么时候再折。

李帝努是跟着钟辰乐来的，钟辰乐很少出现在这种场合，单枪匹马出入就更排斥，有必要的时候他会拉上朴志晟一起，但今天朴志晟有事不能来，他才叫上了李帝努。  
烟味酒味酸臭味，七八种古龙水混杂起来，吵闹声漂浮在半空，钟辰乐皱着脸，这是他本该在的那个圈子里同龄人的生活。

但是和败家子大钟不一样，败家子只会认识败家子，家族里唯一的宝贝乐乐从小就争气，才会有李敏亨和李帝努这样的校友或同学。  
大钟不会也没机会和像李帝努这样的穷学生当朋友。李帝努干净且空白，但空白得这么才华横溢，望向他背后，嗅觉灵敏的猎头能闻出未来财富的影子，比如直觉过人的钟辰乐。

“对了，给你们介绍个人，”还没等钟辰乐开口，大钟一瘸一拐地过来，让坐在沙发上的人隆重登场，“乐乐，你看这人你眼熟吗？”

沙发上的人站起身来，和钟辰乐身后的李帝努一般高，拉下口罩伸出手，笑意悠哉，握手表示道：“久闻辰会长大名，幸会幸会。”

钟辰乐见过的明星不少，但他还是露出进屋以来第一个真诚的笑容，所有人在面对罗渽民的脸都会展现真诚的笑，像是一种不可避免的人之常情。  
他看着那张近来接连占领地铁站和商场外广告牌的脸，又侧过脸来看了一眼李帝努，拍拍大腿连连“哦”了几声：想起来了，我知道你！我姐姐特别喜欢你！

钟辰乐指了指身后的人，说：“这是我的同学李帝努，也是Z大的，经管学院大三，还要拿数学系的双学位。”

3

没来得及晃神，两个人的手已经交握在一起，短暂接触后又分开。许久未见，李帝努长成了眼前这位温柔可靠的绅士，手掌热而宽厚。  
罗渽民察觉到自己和李帝努对视时屏住了呼吸，看着那双笑眼恍惚的瞬间，他产生了一丝不切实际的妄想：李帝努能认得自己的眼神吗，他是不是也认出自己了？

和李东赫不一样，因为以前喝过太多次药水，罗渽民想要永远留在岸上，要付出的代价不仅仅是头发颜色变浅，顺带连人鱼的心灵感应也消失了。

“很高兴见到你，可以叫我Jeno，”李帝努带着礼貌又客气的笑容问他，“我也很喜欢你。你是艺高毕业，还是表演科班毕业的学生？看起来完全不像是新人演员。”  
钟辰乐插嘴道：“嗨，我作证，李帝努真的没有客气，他把每一集都追下来了，还逼着我们其他人看！”  
周围的人笑起来，在哨声里像掮客一样起哄，挤眉弄眼。

“是吗？”嘴这么甜，罗渽民戏谑地回道，“那我也是第一次知道，原来Z大经管和数学双学位的高材生也会看这样酸酸甜甜的年代青春剧。”

“倒也……不是为了看剧。”李帝努抓抓头发，笑着放低了声音，没再说下去。

罗渽民愣着揣度李帝努话里的意思，被大钟拍着肩仍没反应过来。大钟说，兄弟你不用这么谦虚，谁现在还能不知道国民学弟的名字，来的路上买瓶矿泉水的包装上都是你的脸，女孩们撕下塑料纸都不舍得扔进垃圾桶。  
他的言下之意是，罗渽民既然长了这样一张脸，客套话也不必，就乖乖接受赞美吧。

“——乐乐的朋友？来来来！”  
场子的主人不知道什么时候也来了，郑在玹很少亲自在这间小酒吧待着，偶尔回来落脚，今天是凑巧被狂风和大雨困在这里。这个地方不过是给闲得蛋疼的纨绔子弟浪费生命消磨时间，为了规避风险，酒吧甚至都没挂在他名下，也并不以营利为目的。  
郑在玹又开了瓶酒拿来放在一边，邀请李帝努也来玩两把。

“我们都还是学生，在玹哥，没必要了吧，”钟辰乐苦着脸，“再说了，我们本来就是来接人的，不是来玩的。”

房间里又进了几个人，是想刚刚早走没走成的，他们身上带着从门口回来的雨气：“外面开始下大暴雨！都淹上两级台阶了！”上午的飓风蓝色警报在下午升级到了红色，钟辰乐他们前脚刚到，后脚的狂风骤雨就把屋内和屋外隔绝了。  
今天又是一个飓风席卷的雷雨天，雷声穿破云层，隔着屋顶和墙板在屋外吼叫着，雨声长成了潮水往酒桌牌桌上漫。

上一次这么猖狂的飓风还是在去年，恰巧就是罗渽民上岸的时候，是近五年来持续时间最长的风暴潮，破坏力非常强，甚至还吹走了广场上的部分大理石雕塑。

罗渽民在风暴潮结束后很长一段时间都暂时住在摄影师朋友的家里。他把身体养好之后的第一件事就是去找李东赫，踏破铁鞋无觅处，第一天就在李东赫学校的校门外见到了李帝努——如果单方面的见面也算见。

从那之后，罗渽民每周都抽出没有拍摄日程的一天，全副武装去那家对方打工的星巴克，点上一杯咖啡再发着呆待一会儿。  
他一般只是坐在窗边静静看着李帝努忙碌，李帝努就着读书的功夫还要打工赚外快，还没毕业就开始实习，夜里来也夜里去。  
有段时间不是还出了有小孩在公园捡到人鱼眼泪的新闻吗？那是他某一天突然发现李帝努交了一位学姐当女朋友时发生的事。罗渽民本来不想哭，默默跟着那对情侣走到户外，挑了个没人的干净花坛一角坐下，突然发现眼睛有自己的想法，不遵从罗渽民本人的意愿。

从那以后罗渽民就再也没试图去找过李帝努。

4

上个月他把头发染黑，搬出了和好友合租的公寓。这次出来玩是给大钟过生日，经纪公司的意思是以后这样灯红酒绿的场所要减少出现，大家都在眼红，不要给有心人留下把柄。  
周围已经有不少人探头探脑开始打听罗渽民的来路了，进公司前什么背景？SugarDaddy WHO？还有一些细节问题：头发在哪儿染的、鼻子在哪里做的——说到这里一定要问问他的那双眼睛，两扇又长又密的羽睫究竟是在哪个美容所接的，别说是演艺圈的男人们，女人们见了都会红眼。

旁边和郑在玹还在试图说服李帝努：“你看，反正现在也回不去，我们不赌钱，就玩两把，喝点儿呗。”  
一起进门来的两个女孩也说，小赌怡情，喝点酒也没什么。

钟辰乐看了一眼李帝努，对方还是笑着摇了摇头：“不好意思，没啥兴趣。”

“没啥兴趣？”郑在玹不信，这个年纪的年轻人怎么可能对寻酒作乐没兴趣。

他刚刚听说了乐乐这位朋友来路，就来了兴致，说什么也要让对方露两手。他平时飞澳门或飞拉斯维加斯，遇到过很多爱玩的人，遇到最理智也最难缠的朋友们就是学数学或搞金融的，更何况眼前站着一个尖子中的尖子。

钟辰乐他爸曾经说过，别以为脑子好使的人就不会上赌桌，别人赌钱，他们赌人。李帝努之辈，这些家伙是不会染上赌瘾的，他们只不过把赌局当成实践博弈论的微型战场。

大钟揽过钟辰乐的肩，钟辰乐有点嫌弃这位哥哥，但又不好推开，只好维持一个别扭的姿势。  
大钟说：“看看渽民，我们大明星，那么忙抽时间出来给我过个生日，说这是今年和我们出来最后一次聚了，来几盘让他当观众看看，看完等雨停了我们再走也不迟。”

李帝努刚来到这种环境，居然一丝生涩的堂皇都没有，他带着笑，慢吞吞地说：“其实，桥牌和斗地主或许还和数学有点关系，”说到后半句时似有似无轻轻瞟了旁边的罗渽民一眼，“不过老板想要和我玩的纯粹就是赌博而已，谈不上数学。”

郑在玹从这句话也从李帝努瞄罗渽民的那一眼里瞧出了松动，那一眼的意思是：本来我没有这个想法，但看在罗渽民的面子上，也不好扫你的兴。  
飞出的那一眼里带着几分自信和高傲，局面一下有意思起来，郑在玹立刻让手下去拆几套全新的骰子和扑克来，势必要为今晚找点乐子。

“别这么拘谨啊，喝多少都我请，喝醉了明早我派人送你们回去。渽民也来？”

“我就算了，我看你们玩就行，”罗渽民清清嗓子，说，“明天上午还有拍摄行程。”

现在场面上的氛围略显微妙，上面一番对话进行完，罗渽民不知怎么突然被归入了李帝努的阵营，好像李帝努是为了他才会坐到郑在玹对面去，是为了罗渽民，李帝努才会接下这盘毫无意义的赌酒游戏。

钟辰乐微不可见地叹了口气，李帝努有多聪明，他这个哥哥可能还是不够了解。郑在玹或者李帝努，这俩人一个太狡猾，一个太机敏，谁输了他都头疼，早知道就无论如何也一定带呆子朴志晟来了。

一直跟在郑在玹身后的店员转身就去地下室又去拿四瓶酒来，郑在玹嘱咐他拿两瓶扁瓶子特陈白兰地，还有两瓶从嗓子眼辣进胃里的威士忌。

此刻罗渽民靠在后面的沙发上，他又重新拉上了口罩，神色莫测。助理和经理人没有跟来，他戴着那顶标志性的黑色棒球帽，只是挑了挑眉，不紧不慢地回着sns上的各路消息。上个月拍的生片杂志社那边挑了几十张过来，助理整理好了发给他看，罗渽民要再从里面选出二十张心仪的送回编辑那里交涉。

他和李东赫对于彼此的预感都很准确，罗渽民真的应照了李东赫的想法，上岸来之后在摄影师好友的引荐下当了一名模特，机缘巧合下被公司相中进入演艺圈。  
罗渽民没有真的把这件事当成职业来做，一开始以为不过就是赚点钱，不温不火到现在，直到半年前他参演的电视剧放送。他演了个讨喜的配角，搭上收视率的顺风车，角色引发的热潮到现在还没退去，网路上铺天盖地都在讨论火爆电视剧里吸睛的粉发少年。  
现象级的青春剧，多高的好评虽然谈不上，但好歹这个国家十七八岁到二十五六的妙龄少女全都认识了罗渽民这么一号帅哥。

说来滑稽，他一个在海里生活刚刚上岸不久的人鱼，居然在屏幕上出演了一代人的青春。

5

罗渽民看了一眼表，已经过了午夜十二点了。到了晚上，每隔几十分钟他就会看一次表，这是他当人鱼养成的习惯——或者说是李帝努给他的一个习惯：以前的短效变身药水过了十二点就会失效，那时他每隔一周和李帝努在游戏厅或网吧见面，快乐的时光往往在刚过十点钟的时候就戛然而止，他要赶快回到海里去了。

“这是你们学校的门禁吗？”人类小男孩李帝努拉拉背上的书包笑着问他，眼睛眯成两条线，看上去好乖好乖，“其实我们学校也有门禁，班主任管得可严了 ，不过还好我走读。”  
罗渽民点头，即使自己连人类学校的大门都没摸到过一次，也没有过班主任。他已经和李帝努撒了无数个谎，不差这一个，对方甚至在他们彻底分开的那么多年里，都未曾知道过他其实是一条人鱼。

这个男孩的衬衫干净，领带也打得很规矩，玩游戏的时候脑子很灵光，罗渽民能看出来李帝努其实是人类青少年中的好学生、乖乖仔。  
“这么晚回家，你家里人都不说你吗？”  
“我爸妈很忙，周日不在家，一般不会管我。”  
因为这个乖孩子总是抽出一个下午来和自己玩而不是去上补习班，他很感激。

以至于现在的李帝努似乎根本不记得他这回事，罗渽民也从来没怨过。

罗渽民的目光落回到此刻灯光下的成年人李帝努身上，对方没有一丝倦色，正襟坐在桌前，正对着三张倒扣的扑克牌，面前银灰色的摇盅先被摆到了一边，反出金属钝色的寒光。  
钟辰乐紧靠着坐在他身边，一边在手机上和朴志晟聊天，一边时不时也看着面前的李帝努。他和罗渽民说：“绝了，你看李帝努这个架势，像是赌酒的吗？他好像面对满桌报道和资料算久期，或者在一张白板前面，准备随时掏出记号笔来写公式算法什么的。”

罗渽民摘下了口罩和帽子，好像这些遮挡会影响他当观众，耽误他来好好看眼前的李帝努。  
托了变成人类的福，这是罗渽民第一次见到后半夜的李帝努，侧脸的面目逐渐和他记忆里那个小男孩重合，如同被雕刻出来的五官被延展成更宽阔的模样，白到发光，比酒杯里浮着的冰块还耀眼。

罗渽民突然有一种冲动，他想拉住李帝努当面质问，问他还能想起来很多年前那个红色头发的玩伴吗，在你搬走之后又过了这么多年，你有没有哪怕有一瞬间想起来那个男孩——即使他此时此刻就坐在你的身后？

同样的冲动在坐在公园长椅看着李帝努的背影时也曾涌现过，想到这里他的胸口前一阵刺痛，他被喜悦冲昏，此刻才突然想起来，如果不出意外的话，李帝努现在很应该还是有一位女朋友的。  
他突然被悲伤抽走了肺叶里能呼吸的空气，胸口的阵痛让他必须要稍微再努力一点，才能让眼泪不要违背自己内心的意愿滚下来。原来归根结底人鱼上岸还是没能发育好，没有爱真的迟早会死掉。

不过话说回来，李帝努应该认不出自己了吧，且不论脸型或者五官上的变化，打李帝努从他们相遇的那座小城搬走那一年算起，到现在已经是整整七年前了。

比起美人鱼，罗渽民跑错了片场，活在灰姑娘午夜十二点就被打回原形的故事里，只可惜，他没有能留给李帝努一个水晶鞋当做来寻找自己的信物。

小孩李帝努到最后都不知道小孩罗渽民的名字。  
李帝努甚至可能根本就不记得还有这样一个人。

6

在赌酒局的一开始，李帝努每赢一局，人群都会起哄欢呼催促喝酒，大家都以为是郑在玹故意的，毕竟是对新手嘛，先故意输几局给点甜头尝尝，摸摸对方的底。

可随着第一瓶酒喝完，李帝努面前的几个酒杯都还是干的，事情的发展渐渐超出了所有人的想象，一盘接着一盘，李帝努赢到后来，已经没人敢吭声，在场人都被震住了。有俩人心理防线崩溃，说实在喝不动，再喝就只能吐在台上了，举起双手下场，绕到李帝努的身后和侧边来看这小子究竟是不是在出千。

郑在玹今天实在点儿背，他就纳了闷怎么会连着串输，扑克点数手气拼不过就算了，但也不至于把把摇骰子，一把都摇不过吧？  
可老天爷今晚从头到尾只站在李帝努这边，他当郑在玹的下家，大钟跳着脚在旁边给郑在玹小声出谋划策，结果屁用没有，只能被拖下水帮着一起喝。

开了最后一瓶酒的第一局，郑在玹先喊了：三个六。  
李帝努往骰盅瞄了一眼之后说：“五个六。”他继续往上喊，表情没什么变化，甚至称得上轻描淡写。  
“放屁，你摇了个豹子？”大钟嚷嚷，“我可不信。”

在场的人都坐不住了，小声逼逼起来，怎么可能，李帝努一定是为了唬人才这么喊，刚刚诈人给郑在玹挖了不少坑，搞不好这回这小子一个六都没摇出来。  
郑在玹摸了一把下巴，很快做出决定：“开。”

“按照刚刚说的，这局如果输了你要喝十一杯，你确定？”李帝努问。  
“开。”

李帝努笑着把银灰色的骰盅掀开，众人围上来一看，五个六。被人用围观怪物的眼光打量，而摇出来的人自己则慢慢把桌上的酒瓶推到了郑在玹面前。

台上的人继续认命喝酒，罗渽民坐在李帝努身后同样被震住，眼前的李帝努让他感受到一丝陌生，刚刚眼前重合的人影似乎又成了幻觉。

他突然有点怨恨为什么自己心灵感应的能力被老天没收，否则就可以知道现在背对自己的李帝努，脑子里究竟在想什么。  
但罗渽民却忘了一件事，人鱼可以带来好运的传说居然真的应验了，其实是自己冥冥中保佑悄悄爱的人一路赌一路赢。

钟辰乐看不下去，说在玹哥你喝多就别较劲了，多大人了，怎么还跟个中学生似的。

场面尴尬，围观的人脑子里和面子上都飘出几分疑惑，李帝努这哪里看上去是个不爱玩儿的人，胆大心细，格外能唬人，谁也说不清这个小子笑眯眯的表情下究竟在想什么，套路参得比这两个打组合拳的老狐狸还透。

虽然台上火药味十足，但郑老板看起来依旧风度翩翩，下桌的时候喝得两颊酡红。郑在玹当然不是为了给自己找难堪，恰恰相反还输得很高兴，他爱和聪明人打交道，也爱和运气好的人打交道，而李帝努不论哪一点都远超他的预期。  
这是今晚飓风夜的意外收获，郑在玹给了李帝努一张名片，说这个朋友自己交定了，让他无论如何都要收下。

李帝努脸上没什么表情，似乎陷入某种沉思，他先开口给了对面一个台阶下：“是我今天运气好，都是新手光环。”

“新手光环，新手光环。”大钟连连应了几声，胃里火辣，背上冷汗涔涔。再喝多一瓶他今晚也就别回家，直接进医院得了。

几瓶酒见底下来，几乎都是进了他们俩肚子里，最后灌给李帝努的居然还不到三两，这小子简直是魔鬼。幸亏他们只赌酒不赌钱，要是像自己像之前那样和李帝努玩，钱包里那十张卡还能剩几张还真说不准。

他们借坡下驴，聚会很快就有了散场的意思。大雨将近凌晨三点时停了，楼下的积水已经排空得差不多，车已经可以开走，郑在玹为了赶早班飞机匆匆离开，房间里其他人也陆陆续续地离开，只剩下钟辰乐他们几个人。

钟辰乐打着哈欠，他刚硬拉着朴志晟连麦打了局游戏，扭过头来看见李帝努吓了一大跳。只见对方拿起旁边还剩的半瓶酒，把面前的空酒杯都满上，正在一杯接着一杯喝。

“我靠，李帝努你是有什么毛病啊？”钟辰乐惊呆了，“人家没能赢过你喝倒你，你居然在这儿自己灌自己？！”  
李帝努没理他的咋咋呼呼，手上倒酒的动作没停，赌博的赢和输是一回事，他自己今天想喝酒是另一回事。

这个人简直匪夷所思，钟辰乐瘪瘪嘴：“大哥，知道你前段时间失恋了，但你有必要吗？”  
话音刚落，李帝努敏锐的神经捕捉到本在一旁看戏的罗渽民僵住了，而钟辰乐依然没意识到自己又说错了话。

没错，李帝努前段时间确实是分手了，但他今天想喝酒并不是因为这件事。  
他的分手闹得沸沸扬扬，由于是出名的校际情侣，对方还是大他一级的漂亮师姐。好景不长，就是这样的一位对象，为了和一个看起来平平无奇的学长在一起，放着年级前几名、还是体育部部长和校篮球队员的李帝努不要，居然轰轰烈烈地把他给绿了。

热衷于八卦和文体活动的李东赫是这么和李马克转述具体过程的：

“师姐你见过的吧，新传学院文艺部副部长……对，就是后来还把头发染成了粉色的那个，她今年不是组织者了，来参加歌手大赛，在预赛里唱了两首歌，先是一首《分手快乐》送给李帝努，又唱了一首来《最重要的决定》表白。哇……她边唱边流泪，唱得太惨了，推送里还有视频呢你可以去看看，如果不是知道实情，我还以为是李帝努先绿了她。”

最讽刺的是，一开始还是这位师姐先主动狂轰滥炸追的李帝努，以至于事发后所有人都以为她是被下蛊了。这事太毁三观，李马克摇着头难以置信，之后再见面遇到李帝努，看向他的眼光里多了很多同情。

李帝努看上去倒没有很意外，虽然听上去很残忍，但从一开始他就并不对这段关系抱有良好的预期。  
他解释道，“感受不到爱和关注”是对方给出的理由，虽然全世界的人都匪夷所思——瞧瞧李帝努看你的眼神，多么温柔，能把全世界的女孩子溺死在里面，怎么会感受不到爱呢？

李帝努没有解释太多，而且并不接纳他们的同情，只说了一句：“可能确实是我活该吧。”

李马克没懂，李东赫思索了片刻，似懂非懂。

回到此刻空荡荡的包厢里，场面令人窒息的尴尬，罗渽民走过来，伸出手再李帝努再次试图往酒杯里续的时候按住了酒瓶。  
李帝努仰起脸，顺着他的手往上看，看进他的眼睛，罗渽民感觉自己应当说些什么，但最后也没有。最后李帝努妥协了，他起身往外走向洗手间。

包厢的洗手间里，李帝努用冷水洗了两把脸，他酒量奇好，从上大学到现在喝醉的次数一只手数得过来，今天晚上这么点酒对他来说根本不算什么。  
此刻周围没有旁人，李帝努的从容和优雅都消失了，他的动作很粗糙，把冰水狠狠拍在自己的脸上，以至于打湿了头发和衬衫边的一圈，好让自己冷静下来。

李帝努解开脖颈前紧勒的一颗扣子，把挂在脖子上的绳抽出来，绳子穿着一颗指甲盖大小的圆形红色石头，带着李帝努胸口的体温，上面有几圈浅色的印迹，是红珊瑚石的年轮。

穿石头的绳子前段时间换了一根新的，之前那根他戴了很多年，直到一个月前分手时被师姐给剪了。两个人说是要好好谈谈，然而借着一个拥抱，对方动作快到甚至连李帝努都没反应过来，女人真是可怕，割破绳子的刀尖离他的脖颈一厘米不到。

两个人的分手过程不像是恩断义绝，而更像是一场有理有据的辩论——  
其实你并没那么在意我。  
我没有，是什么让你这么觉得？

“你看，我来告诉你你真正在意的是什么。”她扬起手，连石头带绳一起透过窗户扔到了窗外的草丛里，随即坐在原地，等着下一秒就夺门而出去捡石头的李帝努回来找她算账。

即使是意料之中，最后仍然不甘心，她苦苦逼问石头的来源，李帝努权衡之下，以为说实话对方会没那么伤心，结果对方听完之后彻底死了心。 

李帝努把挂件塞回衣领里，静静地盯着镜子里的双眼，水珠还挂在睫毛上，他能感受到自己的眼睛在发烫，心跳在胸膛里比平时每分钟多跳十五下，不息地持续了一整晚。他察觉到了自己身上不该有的狼狈。  
李帝努感受到自己肩膀上这颗平时比精密仪器还要准确运转的大脑突然有些恍惚。从他今天踏入这个房间的第一刻起，事情就在向一个不可预知的方向发展，包括答应这场赌局，突然燃起的好胜心和想用酒精来麻痹自己的欲望，一切的一切，所有的差错都指向同一个答案。

罗渽民。

7

李帝努找了一个男孩整整七年。

李帝努的十三岁生日是在海边度过的，聚会、烧烤、篝火，一切有趣和在那个年纪会喜爱的东西。那天他认识了一个红头发的男孩，看起来和他差不多大，身上带着海风的味道。  
男孩本来只是默默看着他们，李帝努把一串烤肉递给他让他尝尝，男孩瞪了瞪眼睛，侧脸被篝火映亮，接过来尝了一口，然后笑开了。他笑起来的时候很用力，双眼发亮，像是要用那样努力的笑容去够什么东西。 男孩因为觉得李帝努请客的果汁很好喝，还凑过来亲了李帝努的脸颊一下，吓了他一大跳。

他们在每隔一周的周末见一次面，去游戏厅玩，或者溜去网吧待到十点，随后互相道别。每次见面罗渽民都穿着从海底商店借来的不太合身的衣服，但他的脸又那么好看，漂亮的男孩对一切东西充满好奇，电脑使用也很生疏，刚开始只会玩一些很简单的游戏，进步神速，后来已经可以和李帝努一起在GTA的VICE CITY里You Jump I Jump了。

就这样时间悄悄过去，从夏天到冬天又到了春天，突然有一天李帝努告诉他，见面时间要改一改，他可能不能两周出来玩一次了。

“你要准备考试吗？”  
他们人类小孩学习负担很重，总会有各种各样的考试，但这些考试对李帝努来说从来不是难题，因为李帝努是特别聪明的人。

“不，我马上就要搬走了，”李帝努说，“你不能还不告诉我你的名字吧，难道我就只能一直叫你NANA吗？”说完他又变换着语气重复了几遍，NANA，NANANA，娜娜——  
红发男孩脸色一变，他在键盘上飞舞着的手指慢慢僵住，画面不再晃动，随即角色被对面的人点了两下，屏幕一黑：NANA OUT。

在黑掉的屏幕右上角的ID是NANA，罗渽民无论注册什么游戏都只用这个ID，于是李帝努就一直只能叫他娜娜。

卸下耳机，娜娜转过脸来看着他：“你刚刚说啥，你要去哪儿？”  
李帝努飞快动了动鼠标，说：“搬去Z市啊。”  
他看了娜娜一眼，突然觉得哪里有点奇怪，因为对方的头发颜色看起来似乎比刚见面时浅了不少，但或许网吧里的光线问题，让他产生了错觉。

罗渽民愣住了，慢慢低下头。他总是有意避免对李帝努使用读心术，看透人类形形色色的欲望和想法对于人鱼来说实在太累太负担了，但是也有意外。  
彼时还没丢失的心灵感应告诉他，李帝努没有在骗人或者开玩笑，同样的，他从李帝努那里感受到的不舍，不多，也只有一点点。  
罗渽民心里也有些受伤，他本来以为李帝努会更难过一点的。

每次离别前，他们都在超市说再见，李帝努总会买些零食塞给他，有时候是巧克力，有时是水果糖。  
这天两个人都格外沉默，在往便捷超市走的路上，罗渽民突然问他：“你还会回来吗？”  
“会的，肯定会，不来的是小狗。”李帝努孩子气地张开嘴，揽过他的肩，装出小狗要龇牙咬人的样子。  
“好啊，下次见面一定，”娜娜赌气似的咧开一个笑，“下次我就告诉你我叫什么，别骗我，我很记仇的，你不许不回来啊。”

罗渽民是真的很记仇，上一局被谁干掉，下次遇见一定爆头报复回来，还要再在尸体上手舞足蹈庆祝十几秒。

李帝努每次在便利店都会买两盒鲜牛奶带回去，一盒路上喝，另一盒睡觉前喝，他说自己还在长个子呢，喝牛奶对长高有好处。  
“来一口？”他扯开一个角，递到罗渽民面前问道。  
“这已经是你问我第十遍了，李帝努，”罗渽民语气不和善地说，“我不是说了不喝牛奶吗，你怎么就不长长记性？”

李帝努收回手来自己喝了一口，舔舔唇小声嘟囔：“娜娜才是真的笨，都不知道喝牛奶会变聪明。”  
罗渽民抬手在他背上锤了一下，手劲儿不小，差点把他拍呛着。

他们约好在李帝努搬走前见最后一次面，小卖部里吱吱呀呀的电视却不合时宜地播报说下周三有飓风要登陆。  
罗渽民看了一眼屏幕，笑着指指电视机，开玩笑说：“你看，到时候飓风来了，我就来了。”  
李帝努又喝了口牛奶：“你父母不担心你吗？”不过连染头发也不管，大概娜娜真的就是某个辍学的不良少年吧。他又说：“这样的天气还出门，小心海浪过来把你卷走。”

卷啊，卷啊，你可不知道，就是海浪把我卷上来的呢。  
罗渽民想笑，但又不能实话实说，只能说：“他们才没空呢。”  
他的爸妈也很忙，在亚特兰蒂斯移民处当高官，只有周末才回来，从小就把他托付给了李东赫家当干儿子养，根本没时间管他。罗渽民又叹了口气，他仔细思考着，变身药水要隔48小时之后才能再喝下一次，李帝努周四下午走，他最早也只能在周四的上午来道别了。

临走前罗渽民突然叫住了李帝努。李帝努回头看着他的娜娜从裤兜里掏出了一块石头，是红色的，他说这叫珊瑚石。  
这是他今天出门上岸前顺手从海里抓出来的，他把石头放在李帝努手心，让对方先收着，然后过来紧紧抱了李帝努一下。  
娜娜用小指勾住李帝努的大拇指，做了个约定，说：“周四见。”

李帝努点点头，他本来并没有很难过，想着以后总是可以再见面的，但还是被罗渽民的严肃也带得郑重其事了起来。

然而本该是最后分离的那次非常重要的见面，李帝努却失约了。

李帝努跟随父母搬家的过程很匆忙，中学年纪里闹流感，病倒一大片，他向来身体健康、从不感冒，却不知道怎么了，偏偏在这个时候中招，发了两天高烧。  
赶上约定好的前一天飓风登陆，大风把两棵老树挂倒在路上，通往约见地点的整条路都被堵死了。

直到过了中午，李帝努吃下半板退烧药，才找回一点意识走出门，脚下踩棉花一样，在大马路上往约定的方向走，又被他爸大发雷霆地拉回来按在车上。  
李帝努头昏脑涨地坐在车里，街上飘着报纸、塑料袋和雨伞，大风刮过的声音如同哨声穿过他的耳膜，像是声声召唤，他知道罗渽民正在等他。

他最终还是没能在约定的时间赶到约定的地点，车窗上落着小雨，李帝努心里希望的火苗也被风雨熄灭，他只希望罗渽民发现等不到之后可以赶快走，对自己失望也是可以的，如果觉得冷了那就离开吧，赶快回家去。  
是李帝努违反了诺言，他甘愿这次当小狗，只要以后和娜娜再见面，大不了学小狗叫多少声都可以，只希望他的娜娜可以多穿一点，不要傻傻地在大风天里一直等。

小轿车缓缓驶离这座城市，李帝努的一部分被永远留在那里了，由于他的失约，那部分被在原地苦等的红发男孩永久保存，带回了海里。  
这七年李帝努做了无数个重复的梦，梦里他没有坐上那辆车，不是狂风暴雨的天气，他在一个晴空万里和红发男孩挥手再见，随后坐飞机离开，飞机从海岸边低空盘旋，从上往下看，海面一望无际。

但每次醒来发现这只是梦，李帝努才怅然意识到，自己很可能已经永远失去了娜娜，或许真的就像对方自己说的，等飓风来了，他才会来。

后来他又回到那座城市，市政建设清理了海边和码头的碎石碎沙，把周围全做成了一个旅游度假区，曾经二人碰面的网吧和超市都被规划成老旧建筑给拆除了。李帝努带着那块红珊瑚石跑遍了每一个港口，问了很多人有没有见过一个红色头发的男孩，却再也没遇到过娜娜，一定是对方没等到他，失望透顶。他想，娜娜应该再也不会想看见李帝努了。

三年过去了，五年过去了，今年是第七年，他开始后悔为什么当初没有留下对方的更多信息，哪怕只是一个更确切的名字。

李帝努发现自己差对方的不是那一句再见，也不是究竟有多么对不起他。

而是他好想他。

8

钟辰乐要带自己的堂哥回叔叔家，所以就不回学校了。他打电话叫了司机，又问罗渽民会不会开车，需不需要接送。  
罗渽民给他展示手上的车钥匙：“不用，我今天开车来的。”  
钟辰乐看见他那个挂了只粉色兔子挂件的车钥匙，眼皮抽了抽：“原来楼下那辆是你的啊？那都算改装跑车了吧，底盘那么低，你不怕被水淹啊？”

“不至于，”罗渽民戴上了帽子，一笑露出一口白牙，笑得逍遥又自在，说，“大不了熄火抛锚呗。”  
钟辰乐比了个大拇指：牛逼。

刚好看到李帝努从洗手间回来，钟辰乐冲李帝努挤挤眼睛：“Jeno，你喝了酒，不然还是麻烦我们大明星把你送回去吧？”  
钟辰乐还真是不客气，连罗渽民的意见都没有征求，像扔烫手山芋一样把李帝努丢给了他。罗渽民怔了两秒，看向李帝努，刚好对方也把目光移向他，李帝努也不觉得尴尬，冲他笑笑：“麻烦你了。”

当初罗渽民刚上岸还没攒到买车的钱，就先管黄仁俊借钱去学车考了驾照。车平稳地开在路上，隔音效果好，车里很安静，罗渽民始终没想到该说什么，沉默了一路。  
等红绿灯的功夫他在发呆，控制着自己不去看旁边的李帝努。他的右手卡在方向盘旁，上面贴了一块胶布。人鱼想要上岸，喝的魔法药水里面要掺进自己的血，那里是他切开伤口挤出血来的地方。而今晚从他见到李帝努的那一瞬间起，胶布下的伤口开始和伤口的渊源发生共振，一直在发肿、发痒、发痛，似乎里面的血流要奔出罗渽民的血管，流向李帝努。

跟着地图绕了一圈，罗渽民发现回Z大的路很多都地势低，桥洞下水太深，四周拉起了警戒线。他看了旁边的李帝努一眼，对方坐在副驾驶上，看上去在闭目养神，又或是睡着了，身上没有沾染上很浓的香水味，只有几缕微弱的酒气。

罗渽民清清嗓子，喊了两声名字把李帝努叫醒：“你们学校现在一圈都是护城河，可能到不了Z大了，除非你下车游回去。”  
李帝努被他这个说法给逗笑了，说：“没事，你随便找个地方把我放下吧，游回去就游回去。”

“你……”罗渽民刚想骂人，转念一想，他又不能把醉鬼的话当真，“你说真的？”

李帝努露出了一个可怜又潮湿的眼神，如同正被主人带去遗弃的宠物小狗，卖惨的程度恰到好处：“你忍心吗？”

罗渽民有些无言，接着从满脑子浆糊里找了最糟糕的一句话来说：“你失恋了打击这么大？”他低沉的声音里带着明显的刺痛，不知究竟是要让刺向谁、让谁痛。

李帝努轻笑了一声，不置可否。

罗渽民没吭声，转过头来看着李帝努。他的注视让人比偶像剧里被剪进预告的招牌片段还要认真，专注到让人背后起鸡皮疙瘩，紧接着他突然开口做了决定：“那你去我家吧。”  
“你说啥？”李帝努愣了，反应过来后说：“可我明天下午还有篮球赛，挺关键的。”

罗渽民没有理会，径直把车开回了自己家，李帝努看起来也没什么意见，不过有意见又能怎样，要他开窗跳车吗？

过了一会儿，罗渽民才说：“明天我送你回学校。”  
“不用这么麻烦了，我自己回去就可以，你明天不是有拍摄计划吗？”

“也行，”罗渽民点了点头，然后突然又问道：“你篮球赛几点？”  
“下午四点半，”李帝努说，“怎么，你要来看？”  
“不欢迎？”罗渽民提高了调门，语气不爽。

“当然欢迎，不过也太隆重了，你在我们学校体育馆出现，搞不好会出现踩踏事故吧？”李帝努想象了一下那个场景，活动活动脖子，“真行，你都把我说紧张了。”

罗渽民仔细打算起来，拍摄估计四点钟结束：“如果不堵车的话，应该可以看上后半场。”  
“这么赶，”李帝努微微皱起眉，“你不好好休息一下？”

罗渽民耸鼻子闻了闻李帝努身上还没散去的酒气，说：“你不如先担心担心你自己吧。”

在车开进小区前，罗渽民在楼下便利店顺便买了点东西回去作为早餐，突然想到：李帝努需不需要醒酒？他自己平时从来不喝牛奶，甚至很少吃乳制品或添加了牛乳的甜品，脚步顿了顿，还是折回冰柜前拿了两盒。

天边泛起一丝鱼肚白，还在飘着一丁点小雨，两个人共挤一把伞，罗渽民拎着塑料袋走在右手边。李帝努一路举着伞跟着罗渽民上楼，看对方掏出钥匙开了门。

他家里东西五花八门，有一个柜子看上去很丰富多彩，分了两层，第一层是崭新的相机和镜头，这些昂贵的物件和车一样，都是他用片酬和代言费买来的；除此外还有一些立式相框和印刷出来的相册，下面第二层里全都是分门别类的蓝光碟片和游戏光盘。

即将凌晨五点，李帝努却没有要睡觉的意思，他问了一声，罗渽民同意让他打开柜门把里面的东西拿出来仔细看。他一张张把光盘抽出来又塞回去，真有意思，如果此情此景不是在罗渽民的家里，凭借内容的相似程度，李帝努会以为凭空出现了和自己的柜子一样的副本。

“你喜欢看电影吗？”  
罗渽民应了一声：“还可以。”  
“知道有个电影叫《内在美》吗？”  
罗渽民摇头：“认识里面的一些前辈，但电影还没看过。”

他把两盒牛奶隔着热水热了热，里面添了一点蜂蜜，放在李帝努面前，扬起下巴示意他可以把牛奶喝了来醒酒。  
李帝努坐在地上，端起眼前杯子喝了一口，还是像以前那样舔了舔唇。罗渽民发现他正盯着自己的右手，刚刚握手的时候李帝努就发现了，罗渽民右手虎口的位置贴着一块医用胶布，一整晚都在无意地抚摸着那个地方。  
罗渽民不自在地交错握手，把贴了胶布的部分藏在左手后面，看着李帝努，开口问道：“你刚刚说的那个电影还没说完呢，讲了什么？”

“是一个爱情故事，女主角的男朋友每天起来都长得不一样，虽然是同一个灵魂，相貌、年龄和职业却完全不同。”  
“然后呢？”  
“女主角虽然很痛苦，甚至还因此得了抑郁症，她想了很多办法，但是最终发现自己还是爱这个人，”李帝努说，“他们每次相认都会有一个暗号，他们会十指相扣。”

罗渽民没说话，他感觉到自己的眼睛发酸，或许李帝努在暗示他什么，或许又不是，可是他不敢冒这个险。七年前他在岸边等啊等，熬得满腔希望都落空，等到深夜也没等来李帝努来见最后一面，药水即将失效，再不回去就会在岸上窒息，他舍不得，但也仓皇逃回了海里。  
从那之后，他就再也不敢冒险了。

“你的头发本来就是黑色吗？”李帝努突然话锋一转，问道。这是个奇怪的问题，因为几乎所有有逻辑的正常人都会认为，罗渽民之前的粉色头发才是染的。  
“不是。”  
“你爱喝牛奶吗？”李帝努撕开了另一个角，把敞开的温热盒子递给他。  
“我不喝。”顿了顿，罗渽民又补上半句：“是给你醒酒的。”

随即又陷入了沉默。

“你……有没有送给过什么人，”李帝努眯了眯眼睛，一些光从里面折射出来，“一颗红色珊瑚石？”  
罗渽民错愕，他的目光此刻才迟来地落在李帝努胸前的那颗红色石头上。原来是这样，他之前以为自己什么也没留给李帝努以方便二人相认，因为他把这颗海底遍地可见、根本不值钱的小玩意给忘了。

他点头，眼前的李帝努的脸已经有些恍惚了，他是在做梦吗？

“你是我的娜娜吗？”

罗渽民感觉到有什么东西从他的眼角滚下来，此刻他不是演员罗渽民，也不是钟辰乐带李帝努认识的新朋友，二人需要从头开始认识过。像飓风到来前一样，一切都重置归零，这场见面迟到了太多年。  
他伸出小指勾住李帝努的大拇指，轻声道：“是。”

“李帝努，你迟到太久了，”他抢在李帝努开口前说：“我叫罗渽民。”

9

天知道李帝努再次见到娜娜时，居然是在电视上，他立刻去找了李东赫。通过爱上了李马克的李东赫，他才知道世界上居然真的存在人鱼，而对于罗渽民的人鱼身份，李东赫虽然没有明说，但也没有否认。

李东赫答应为罗渽民保密，让罗渽民可以在岸上敷衍地活着，心安理得地暂时做一个偷偷摸摸的胆小鬼。罗渽民在等，等到自己把伤口养好，等到可以鼓起勇气和李帝努当面对质的那一天。

罗渽民用拍广告赚到的第一笔钱请李东赫吃饭，李东赫毫不客气地狠狠敲了他一顿烤肉大餐，李东赫鼓着腮帮子问他：“你究竟要等到什么时候？”  
虽然难得地讲了一回义气，但是李东赫左右为难这么久，很难做到滴水不漏，毕竟想让他不说漏嘴，比漏勺不漏水还难。

李东赫真心实意地发问，罗渽民大发慈悲地回答道：“等到他来找我。”  
李东赫无语：“你就那么死脑筋，万一人家也在等你呢？”  
“这是原则问题。”  
李东赫翻了个白眼。

李帝努以前不知道很多事。  
李东赫和他透露了一些人鱼的秘密：短时间里上岸的人鱼喝了药水头发的颜色会变浅，刚刚上岸人鱼的眼泪会变成鲛珠……其中细细想来，让人头皮发麻。例如，为什么明明七年前罗渽民的头发没有这么浅，难道说在这段时间里罗渽民也曾经数次上岸来找过自己？再例如，李东赫的眼泪已经不会再变成珠子了，可是学校旁边公园里被人捡到的鲛珠究竟是哪里来的？

加了蜂蜜的牛奶本该是甜的醇的，但喝的人现在除了苦什么味道也尝不出来。

李帝努把喝空的牛奶盒子放在桌上，他转而握住了罗渽民的手，掌面覆在那块隔着敷料也发烫的胶布上，感受着那块伤口热切的疼痛，跨过漫长时间的疼痛。

李帝努突然笑了笑：“你明天篮球赛会来看吗？”  
“会的，我保证。”

他们两个中的任何一个人，再也不该在对方的生命中缺席了。

END


End file.
